Haruno Haruka
Haruno Haruka (春野はるか Haruno Haruka?) is the main character of Go! Princess Pretty Cure. She is a 13-year-old girl who is energetic and dreams of becoming a princess. Haruka's alter ego is Cure Flora (キュアフローラ Kyua Furōra?), the Princess of Flowers. Her catchphrases are "Too amazing!" (ステキすぎる！''Suteki sugiru!?) and '"______ is in full bloom!"' (______満開だよ！ ''______mankai dayo!?). Appearance Haruka has auburn colored hair with some of it tied up in a puffy bun and the rest left to hang just above her shoulders. She has a pink flower clip in her hair and turquoise colored eyes. She wears a flower choker around her neck. Her outfit consists of pink checkered dress with a white collar, two buttons in the middle of the collar, light pink puffy sleeves and a frilly trim at the skirt's hem. She has a brown belt around her waist. She wears brown strapped on shoes with white puffy socks. In the summer, she wears a pink and white dress with white puffy sleeves and a dark pink ribbon around her waist and white sandals with pink flowers on them. In the winter, she wears a light yellow long-sleeve sweater with a pink collar and a large pink stripe on the front with flowers on it along with a pink and light-pink plaid skirt and the same shoes she wore with her first outfit. As Cure Flora, her hair changes to blonde and becomes much longer and wavier while gaining a pink ombre at the ends and pink streaks in her fringe. Her puffy bun becomes bigger and is held by a gold tiara that has a pink flower brooch in the middle. She wears the same flower choker around her neck but with a magenta bow tying it together at the back and has pink flower earrings. Her dress is pink with dark pink and white accents, a dark pink ribbon with a gold brooch in the middle on her waist with white frills on her skirt. On her chest is a dark pink bow with a pink flower brooch in the middle. She has white gloves with a pink flower on each wrist and white ankle length boots with a dark pink bow and flower brooch on them. When she changes into her Mode Elegant form, her skirt lengthens to the floor with pink, light purple and white layers and big dark pink bows with pink flower brooches in the middle tying the pink layer into three sections. In the near end of episode 50, it shows that she is now an adult. She still keeps her puffy bun, except now the rest of hair is now much longer and wavier, reaching her back. Her dress and necklace resembles the one she wore as a 13 year old, except It's white and not plaid. Personality Haruka is first-year student at Noble Academy who is an energetic girl with a beautiful smile. She feels that in order to fulfill your dreams, you must work hard and not lose to anyone. She has cherished the dream to be a princess like those from her picture books since she was a little girl. She can also be stubborn, as shown in episode 23, when she insists to find Towa despite Minami and Kirara's claims to leave her alone so she could calm down. Haruka is often reckless when spotting new activities to try, leading her to create negative results (e.g. Haruka screws up her tea lesson, after daydreaming in episode 6). She always struggles in both academics and princess lessons at the beginning, until she finds help, with or without the Princess Lesson Pad. History Meeting Yui and Becoming Cure Flora Haruka moves to Noble Academy and is admiring her dorm room when a girl walks in and introduces herself as Nanase Yui. Yui then gives Haruka a tour of the school, and along the way, they encounter the "Academy's Princess", Kaido Minami. Outside, Yui tells Haruka her dream to become a children's book author and then asks Haruka what her dream is. Embarrassed, Haruka lies and says she saw a raccoon dog in the forest and runs into the forest. There, she hears a voice which turns out to be a pink dog. Later, a bird with a red chest flies down to help the dog but Haruka stops the bird from hurting her face. Haruka then finds out that they are named Pafu and Aroma. Yui, who followed Haruka into the forest, got her dream turned into a Zetsuborg by Close. Haruka runs away with Aroma and Pafu and later on, her Dress Up Key shines when Haruka lets her feelings out. With the Princess Perfume and Dress Up Key, Haruka transforms into Cure Flora, the Cure of Flourishing Flowers. Crossover Appearances Cross Maximum Haruno Haruka/Cure Flora appears as one of the characters from Pretty Cure side along with some Go! Princess Pretty Cure Cures. Cross Maximum 2: Exceed Sky Haruno Haruka/Cure Flora re-appears as one of the characters from Pretty Cure side along with some Go! Princess Pretty Cure Cures. Project X Zone 3: A wakening of the Trailblazer Haruno Haruka/Cure Flora appears as Pair Unit teaming up with Ultraman Zero. Cartoon Network: Cross Tag Battle Haruno Haruka/Cure Flora is one of the characters from Pretty Cure side.Category:Pretty Cure Category:Characters Category:Official Category:Official Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Hero Category:Playable Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Humans